Chase
Chase is the main antagonist of Part VI but in Part VII he becomes one of the protagonists(or he's a deuteragonist,it's not certain yet),and he's the world's first werewolf. Background In the beginning of the 14th century in the outskirts of England. Four humanboys were born into a family. They were happy and they were raised well. They never left the homevillage before that faithful day... The eldest of the boys, Chase, who was 15 years old at the time, went to the forest alone to look for something to hunt, so he could get food for his family. Soon he noticed a rabbit, and he began to chase it. When he almost got the rabbit, a black beast attacked the rabbit, killing it. Then the beast attacked Chase and bit him on his neck. Chase thought that he would die later because of losing blood, but the wound healed right away. He didn't know why it healed so quick, but on the next full moon he got to know everything... The beast had turned Chase into a beast, and because Chase was young and inexperienced, he couldn't handle his strength. Resulting... He murdered all of the villagers. His parents, his friends... All men, women and even children... But he left his three little brothers alive. He turned them into beasts like himself. Together with his three, dear little brothers he burned down his village and left with his brothers... '- Ryan in part VI' After the incident in Chase's village, humans got scared of him and his brothers so much, that they hired a strong knight to kill them. And so he did. The knight killed the three youngest brothers, but he spared Chase because he was strong and heartless. He promised Chase a long life, if Chase would be his heir. Chase said yes, and the knight turned him. Personality In part VI Chase is cruel and sadistic. He hated other hybrids, wanting to kill Dawn while she was carrying a child in her belly. He was also very prideful and he got mad when someone ruined his plans. But in the seventh part when he is revealed to be alive, he is completely different of what he was in the sixth part. In Adriana's words, Chase loves her and their baby, and is caring and loyal to his friends. It is obvious, that Chase loves Adriana deeply (maybe as much as Jake loves Dawn). Appearance Chase has short, brown hair and grey eyes (like every werewolf does), and he's said to be good-looking by Adriana (almost every guy in the story are described as 'good-looking'). Relationships Love Interests 'Adriana' Chase met Adriana in Las Vegas (two years before he attacked New York in part VI) when two thiefs were trying to rob her. Chase saved her, and they fell in love. They lived in Las Vegas for a while, and two years later Chase left to New York, trying to take over. When Chase died in New York, Adriana was desperate to get him back, so she revived Chase (it is unknown how she did it, because Nita,the Karya leader was supposed to be the only one who could revive people), and they were reunited. 9 years later, when they meet Jake and Dawn in Miami, it is revealed that they had moved to Miami, and they Adriana is pregnant to Chase. It is also revealed that Adriana has a brother, Adrian, who hates Chase and who is trying to kill him for being with Adriana. Family 'Blake' Blake is Chase's oldest younger brother, and they share a very powerful bond. Blake was the first one of Chase's brothers who he turned into a werewolf. Ironically, they are almost just like Jake and Jax; Chase is calm and he takes things seriously just like Jake, and Blake is more of an outgoing and sarcastic guy like Jax. 'Parents' Even if Chase killed his parents, he loved them very much. He respected his father, who raised him to be a man, and to be able to protect Chase's mother and brothers. Chase also loved his mother very much. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Werewolves of New York Category:The first werewolves Category:Hybrids